


TITAN HIGH

by mistasgf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistasgf/pseuds/mistasgf
Summary: Eren wakes up from a coma and discovers that the titans were never real..and that he's actually a normal highschooler.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 47





	1. AWOKEN

Eren woke up in a cold, white hospital bed.

"Doctor, he's active"  
Doctors and nurses surrounded him, checking his body and vitals.

"Where- am I" Eren murmurs.  
"You're in a hospital, Eren. You've been in a coma for about a year now"

"A- what"  
They continued to check him to make sure he was fine.  
"All clear" a male doctor said.

They spent another hour checking Eren to make sure he was fine.

After the long examination, a nurse pulled out pictures of Eren pre-coma to show him.  
"Your mom left this photobook for when you woke up. Here."

"My..Mom?" Eren asked.  
"Yes" the nurse smiled "I believe she is on her way to the hospital now. She will be most happy to see you" the nurse walked off and left Eren to look at his pictures.

Eren flipped through the photo book. He saw pictures of his family, his friends, his teachers..

..People who he watched die right in front of his eyes..

"So the titans, deaths, tragedies, the trauma...it was all a lie? A sick dream played out by my own brain" Eren thought to himself.

"I was never living inside of the walls, I was living inside a 4 walled hospital room??"

*

The door opened  
"Eren!" Carla, Eren's mother, exclaimed while running towards him.  
"Mom.."  
She started to cry while hugging him tightly "I've missed hearing your voice"  
"I missed you too, mom..you have no idea"

They talked for hours, but to them it only seemed like a few minutes. The only thing that interrupted them was a knock at the door.  
"Come in" Carla spoke loudly.

Eren's eyes widened at what he saw.

His friends.


	2. REUNION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren sees his friends for the first time after being in a coma for a year.

"Mikasa..? Armin?.."  
"Yes, Eren" his mom said softly. "They came to see you"

"We can leave if you want" Armin blurted "Not that we don't WANT to see you, it's just..we know you're still recovering, and we can come back when you feel better!!" 

"No" Eren murmured. "Sit, I want to talk"

Eren's mom smiled and got up "I'll leave so you three can talk privately" she kissed Eren's forehead and walked towards the door "Call me if you need me, Eren!"

"Yes, mom" he said, still blushing from the embarrassment of his mother kissing him in front of his friends.

"So, what was it like? If you don't mind me asking" Mikasa asked.

"No, it's fine, well.." Eren couldn't even think of how to describe how awful it was. 

"It was weird"

His friends looked at him grimly, deciding it was best to change the subject.

"Well..at least you can come back to school now!! I know you DEFINITELY missed having homework" Armin laughed.

Little did his friends know, he did miss it. Simple things like homework that he dreaded before seem sweet now. He couldn't wait to get back in school.

"You'll probably have to catch up on the work you missed though... That will take forever." Armin pouted.

"Not quite. He's been out for almost a year" Mikasa started  
"9 months to be exact, we haven't learned anything too difficult in that timespan. So with a little hard work, he should be back in school sooner than you think".

"YAY!" Armin cheered "Eren, you better work hard so we can see you in school! After you heal of course, DON'T OVERDO YOURSELF!" He pointed his finger at Eren like a parent.

"Yeah yeah, I'll do what I can" Eren laughed.

The three talked for hours about what Eren had missed. School, work, drama, and even relationships. Jean and the freckled kid? Who would have known! 

When it started getting late, the friends had to say their goodbyes.

"Make sure to eat, and don't forget-"  
"Yes I know Armin I'll be fine" Eren chuckled at him.

"Armin, it's 7pm. Wr should get going" Mikasa said.  
"Aw man, time went by so fast!" 

They all hugged and shared their goodbyes.

"Bye Eren, see you soon!" Armin said walking out.  
"Bye, guys"   
"Bye, Eren" Mikasa waved and closed the door.

"School, huh?" Eren thought. 

Whatever it took, Eren was going to get back in school as soon as possible.  
He wanted to spend time with his friends, he wanted to go outside,  
and most importantly...

he wanted to feel alive again.

\---

As Armin was buckling his seatbelt in Mikasa's car, she started giggling. 

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just laughing at how obvious your crush is on Eren"  
"HEYYY THAT'S MEAN" Armin said punching her lightly in the arm.

"I think it's cute"

Armin huffed, "Just drive me home"  
"Sure thing, loverboy" Mikasa laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love for this fic so far!! ♡ i appreciate it.


	3. CALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets a call from old friends

For the following months, Eren went to occupational therapy and speech therapy. Though he hardly needed the speech therapy. His case was a rare occurrence where he woke up talking just fine. Occupational therapy wasn’t really needed either. He could do tasks just fine. 

Come to think of it, Eren felt fine. He thought these therapies were a waste of time

Eventually, he was well enough to move back into his house and out of the hospital, which he was thankful for,  
And therapy became shorter and shorter. 

Despite his busy schedule, he would study whenever possible. In the car with his mom, at home, in the therapy waiting room..  
It was the complete opposite of the old Eren, who would study the night before a test.

He knew he wouldn't be able to go back during sophomore year like he'd hoped, but at least he could go back for all of junior year.

One night while studying in his room he got a call..

“HORSEFACE 🐴 is calling…”

He reluctantly answered the phone and held it to his ear, 

“Hello?”

"Hey Eren, it's Jean"  
"And Sasha!"  
"AND CONNIE"  
Eren heard bickering.  
"Oh and Marco. Hi, Eren!"

"Hey guys"

"We just wanted to call and check up on you" Sasha said "we heard you're feeling better"

"Yeah I'm feeling better. You guys should come over soon. I really miss all of you"

Hearing people who died due to titans felt weird to him.

"We'll come over as soon as finals are over" Connie groaned "we've had to study so much!"

"Yeah I bet" Eren laughed.

"Well if we study hard, we'll pass!!" Marco encouraged.

"Doesn't mean studying is fun" Jean sighed.

Eren heard more bickering. He smiled at this. He missed being a teenager.

"Well, I should leave the couple and their two friends to study. I'll talk to you guys later. " Eren laughed.

"Yeah we should- wait what about a couple?!" Before Jean could finish Eren hung up.

[NEW TEXT FROM: HORSEFACE 🐴]

🐴: what couple were you talking about? I think you're still a little loopy from the coma haha

Me: Jean..I know you and Marco are dating. If it's not public yet I won't tell anyone lol 

🐴:...  
🐴: who snitched? I bet it was Armin. UGH

Me: it doesn't matter. don't worry, your secret is safe with me.

🐴: 🙄.. thanks i guess  
🐴: but if i find out you DID tell someone, I'll put you in another coma 

Me: 😅🤐

🐴: that's what I thought, yeager   
🐴: but fr we should hang out when schools over

\--

Eren smiled at the text. Him and his friends, together once again. Not fearing for their lives or at war. Just being..

Normal humans.


	4. BONUS CHAPTER!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you for all the love on this fic so far!! :) here's a quick little bonus chapter. Hope you enjoy!)

While Eren was studying for junior year, his friends were studying for finals.

They all decided to get together at Sasha's house to study.

Connie, Jean, Mikasa, Marco, Armin and her boyfriend Niccolo all packed in her room, reviewing for various subjects.

"UGHH this is hopeless" Connie pouted.

Armin rolled his eyes, "Connie, you're making easy mistakes. Look, just carry the two and your answer will be right".

"OHHH..thanks Armin! You're a great tutor!"

"No problem"

"Hey guys!" Sasha's sister, Kaya came in with a few pizza boxes in hand.

Sasha gasped "YOU BROUGHT FOOD??"   
"Well yes we thought-"

Sasha snatched the pizza and ran into a corner with it like a crazed animal.

"Dude.." Connie cackled, "the pizza isn't running away you know"

"And even if it was running, its probably dead now" Mikasa said.

"I'm kind of offended you didn't ask ME to cook" Niccolo shrugged.

"Oh Niccolo.." Sasha spoke with food in her mouth "You know I loveeee youuuu"

"I do too honey..but please, chew before you start talking.."

Sasha shrugged and kept eating. The rest of the group followed suit and took a slice.

\----

"I hate biology …" Jean complained.

"Most of it is memorization, Jean. I can make flashcards if you want" Marco smiled 

"Babe...marry me"

"If you pass the test I'll think about it" 

"Well then you better get to making those flashcards!!" Marco giggled at him.

"BARF" Connie fake gagged at the two flirting. 

"You're just jealous you're not in loveee" He said in a taunting tone, kissing Marco's cheeks dramatically.

"Babe, stop. this is embarrassing-" Marco said still laughing.

"Yeah it is pretty embarrassing" Mikasa chimed in. "Not even Sasha and Niccolo show THAT much pda"

"HEY.." Niccolo seemed offended, but Sasha kept eating carelessly.

"You two seem like you're studying anatomy more than biology" Armin laughed.

"Oh yeah Armin? Well who are you into? Surely you like someone"

The room went silent and everyone looked at the blonde boy.

"Uhh.. no one! I'm too focused on my studies right now..ahaha.."

Jean seemed suspicious but decided not to carry the conversation anymore. He continued talking with Marco.

Armin sighed, and Mikasa nudged him, "close call"  
"sh-shut up.."


	5. MALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to the mall with his friends and sees their scores on their finals.

April 25th

School is now out, and Eren is finally hanging with all of his friends at a local mall. They are currently in the food court eating from various different places.

All of his friends had taken their exams, and their scores have just been sent via email. They are all awaiting to open them.

"I'm so nervous!" Sasha said, chewing on a breadstick.

"Don't be I'm sure a smart girl like you will pass" Niccolo smiled.

"Just because you're my boyfriend you don't have to lie to me.."

"Ok maybe you have to worry about science and math..but other than that you're actually smart!!"

Sasha smiled and patted her boyfriend's head.

"If I have to repeat sophomore year my parents will KILL me" Connie groaned 

"My mom will KILL me" Marco said, "I'm too young to die!!"

"Guys" Eren interrupted "I'm sure you'll all be fine. You all studied REALLY hard!"

"Hmm I guess" Connie squinted.

"We will open our emails on the count of three" Mikasa said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Sasha said whipping out her phone.

They all had their phones out, and were ready to face the reality of whatever grades they made.

"3...2….1"

They clicked their emails and looked at their final scores.

"MARCO, I MADE A B IN BIOLOGY"

"that's great, jean!"

"YOU'RE THE BEST STUDY PARTNER IN THE WORLD!!"

Jean celebrated with the boy and nearly broke his back from how hard he hugged him.

"a C in math?..after all that studying?" Connie sighed  
"you know what? I'LL TAKE IT! C's GET DEGREES!!" 

"THAT'S THE ATTITUDE TO HAVE!" Sasha high fived him.

"That's great guys!" Eren smiled and turned to Mikasa and Armin. "Let me guess, you two made perfect scores" 

Mikasa and Armin smirked and showed him their report cards. A+'s for every subject.

The rest of the group continued looking at their scores for different classes.  
All of them passed, which means they would all be attending junior year together.

Well..all but one.

"an..F... in math??" Floch looked at his phone, wide eyed.

"Who even invited him" Mikasa whispered to Armin. Armin shrugged.

"Ooohh..uh..shucks..better luck next time Floch!" Connie patted his back with a sarcastic smile.

"Fear not, friends. For I, Floch Forster will go to summer school and attend junior year with you all smarter than ever!!"

He stood up "in fact, I'm going to study right now! goodbye companions! Floch away!!" he ran through the food court and out the mall door.

"Yikes" Jean laughed, "I feel bad for him"

"Don't" Eren said. "He was obsessed with me while I was in a coma. I checked my social media and he FLOODED the comments. He creeps me out."

"Maybe he was being friendly?" Armin suggested, "we should be nice to him. he seems alright."

"I'll be nice to him, he's just a little freaky sometimes" Connie shivered.

They all laughed and kept talking about their grades while eating.

Eren finally felt alive once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Floch slander ><
> 
> It was just too funny of an idea not to add. I'll be sure to redeem him for all my Floch fans out there ☆


	6. POOL

That summer went by fast.

Eren spent his time studying and catching up for Junior year while his friends were out having fun. They were annoyed with how much he studied.

"Eren, you have to spend time for yourself every once in a while" Mikasa said on the call.

"I don't have time. I have to catch up."

"One day of fun won't kill you.."

"Fine..if I go out for ONE day will you be happy? what do you suppose we even do?"

"Well, a bunch of kids from Titan High are going to the public pool today at 3. You should come, me and the gang are going"

Eren pondered.

"I can leave anytime I want?"

Mikasa groaned "Sure, killjoy"

Eren laughed "Alright. I might stop by."

"Awesome. Be sure to bring your swimsuit, I'll see you later"

"Bye, Mikasa" 

He hung up.

\---

2:30

Eren put on his swim trunks and headed out.

"Where are you going?" His mom asked from the kitchen.

"Out with my friends, at the pool"

"That's great honey! Have fun. But be home by dinner, I'm making spaghetti"

"Alright mom, see you later" he grabbed his keys and went out the front door.

\---

When he drove up to the pool, he saw tons of cars. Was he ready to see all of these people? He hasn't seen most of them since..his coma dream.

Would he be able to handle seeing people who he thought got eaten by titans?

"Screw it". He thought. "I promised Mikasa I'd come. No going back now."

As he walked through the entrance gate he saw people he knew both from his current reality and his coma.

Reiner, Annie, and Bertoldt on the diving board,

Gabi and Falco sword fighting with pool noodles,

Ymir and Historia sharing a snow cone,

And his friends, swimming together in the deep end.

He made his way down to see them.

"Hey Eren, what's up!?" Jean yelled.

"Hey, guys" 

"Why don't you get in? It's the perfect weather" Sasha splashed water at him. 

"Haha, yeah sure" Eren took off his shirt, threw it to the side and jumped in.

"Can't believe you took a day off from studying to come out here" Connie said "you're like a workaholic"

"Well..I have to keep studying to ensure I make it to school"

"Eren" Armin started "I think you've done enough already. You're gonna be a Junior. Don't worry so much"

Eren questioned in his mind, "Have I been overworking myself? There's only a little bit of summer left. Maybe I should relax"

"Yeah.." Eren said "Maybe you're right. I do need to chill"

"That's the spirit! We should play chicken! Marco, get on my shoulders" Jean went underwater and let the freckled boy on his shoulders.

"Sure. But..who's gonna be on my shoulders?"

"I WILL, EREN" Armin said excitedly.

"Oh, uh..alright!" he went underwater like Jean to let him on his shoulders.

Marco and Armin were now facing each other, Marco significantly larger than Armin.

"Ok, you two fight and try to knock each other off of our shoulders" Jean explained 

"That sounds like a weird fetish of yours, Jean" Mikasa said from across the pool.

"IT IS NOT- ITS JUST A GAME...whatever... ready, set go!"

The two began pushing each other. Marco had the better upper arm strength, but Armin had more balance.

"Let's go, Marco!" Jean cheered.

Marco did a particularly hard push, but Armin didn't fall.

"Armin, think strategically!" Eren said.

Eren was right. Armin thought of ways to take him down without needing physical strength, he finally had it.

Armin swerved around on Eren's shoulders, making it harder for Marco to hit.

Marco swung forward and at that moment, Armin leaned back,  
causing Marco and Jean both to fall.

"You did it, Armin!"

"Haha thanks, but I wouldn't have done it without your advice"

Eren extended a hand and Armin lowered himself of his shoulders slowly.

Marco and Jean came up out of the water drenched.

"You won this time, Yeager.."  
"Good game guys" Marco smiled.

"Yeah good game" Eren huffed, tired.

"Well would you look who it is. Eren Yeager." Eren turned to see Renier, Annie, and Bertholdt.

"Oh, hey what's up, man." Eren looked behind him "Hey Annie, Bertholdt"

"Sup" Annie said, Bertoldt waved.

"I haven't seen you since your coma. You doing alright?"

Eren thought about what Reiner was like in his coma. He was a traitor, an enemy.

But from what he remembered from his highschool, Reiner was a chill guy. They weren't BEST friends, but they still hung around each other.

Eren wondered why his dream made him seem like a bad person.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. I've recovered almost 100%"

"Wow" Bertoldt awed "That's really rare. Most patients don't recover that quick, or at all!! You're a lucky guy."

"Hm.." ,   
Eren had never thought about it like that, he never considered what he went through 'lucky'   
"guess so"

Reiner stretched, "Well, I guess we'll leave so you can talk to your friends. Will we see you at school?"

Eren smiled "Definitely"

"Alright then, see ya, Yeager" Reiner waved.

"Bye!"

As the three were walking back, Annie saw Mikasa,  
"Bye, Mikasa"  
she gave a comely smile, and kept walking.

"Oh um- bye..Annie"

Armin looked back and forth at the two "What was THAT?" 

"It was..nothing" 

"Mikasa, I'm not dumb, I could cut that tension with a KNIFE.. Guess you can't bully me for MY crush anymore" he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Mikasa gave him a death glare and he stopped.

"B-But don't worry, I won't tell anyone..ha..ha..please don't hurt me"

Mikasa smiled "Good boy" she patted him on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably have a part two of the pool thing. Idk. It just depends on if you guys enjoy this chapter ><
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be nice !! I hope you enjoy ♡


End file.
